Not Left Behind
by Kalira69
Summary: In the aftermath of a hard battle, Pidge and Allura both have some things to say to each other. (Written for Pidge Ship Week, Day 1)


Written for Pidge Ship Week, Day 1: Trust.

* * *

Pidge tried to keep quiet as she slipped into the Princess' room, but Allura was already awake, it seemed. She smiled slightly, beckoning, and Pidge let herself perch on the side of the bed.

Allura looked weak still, but the cryo replenisher had taken her as far as it could, and now, Pidge knew, she only needed rest to regain her energy.

"How are you feeling?" Pidge asked, picking up a stray strand of Allura's hair, strangely wild and straying from the usual cloud, and stroking it back into place.

Allura smiled slightly, gesturing vaguely. "Tired, but . . . recovering, now." she admitted.

"Good." Pidge said, relieved. She'd thought so, but she couldn't shake the memory of Allura sprawled on the floor, drained of energy and barely able to breathe, eyes dull, and three of Haggar's druids standing over her, their hands crackling with power.

"Pidge." Allura said, brushing her fingertips over Pidge's cheek. She looked sad. "You- You should have left me." she said softly. "I trust you to do what needs to be done, my darling, and you should have. . ."

"I trust _you_ ," Pidge said, wrapping her hands around one of Allura's - elegant and finely-built, like the rest of Allura, but tough as nails for all the apparent 'delicacy' - and squeezing, "on every front _except_ taking care of yourself." She set her jaw firmly. "You are not expendable, Princess." she said, fighting the waver in her voice.

Allura turned her face away, mumbling something in Altean.

Pidge scowled. "Not just because you're the Princess." she snapped, angry. "We _need_ you. All of us. The _galaxy_ needs you."

Allura looked at Pidge again, far more startled than she had any right to be.

"Aside from that, it may not," Pidge's voice softened slightly, apologetic, "be the _same_ as it once was, but you have _family_ here, on the Castle, and we need you."

Allura's lashes fluttered, the blue of her eyes brightening, and her fingers trembled in Pidge's hold.

"And Princess," Pidge dipped her head, kissing Allura's fingers, still twined through her own, "I love you. Don't ask me to leave you to die." Her voice was steady and her eyes remained fixed on Allura's face.

Allura's eyes widened, then softened. "I am sorry, beloved." she said gently. She clasped Pidge's hand a little tighter. "I. . ." A shadow passed behind her eyes. "It was not my intention to put either you or myself in that position."

"I should hope not!" Pidge said sharply, scowling.

Allura looked startled again. "I didn't mean that, beloved," she smoothed her thumb over Pidge's fingers, "but that either." she said gently. "I shouldn't have asked you to. . ."

Pidge squeezed her hand firmly. "Just don't do it again." she said, stiffening.

Allura smiled and nodded assent. "I . . . will do my utmost never again to be in a position where it is a possibility," she said with a flicker of laughter, "but I shall also endeavour to keep in mind that it is not so easy a thing to ask. Especially of you, my darling."

"I suppose that's a start." Pidge grumbled, stroking Allura's hand and up her wrist lightly.

Allura tugged at her hand, and Pidge looked up to meet her eyes again. "Are you still very angry with me?" she asked softly, and Pidge opened her mouth, then flushed slightly and shook her head. Allura smiled and tugged again. "Would you keep me company for a while, then?"

"I. . . As you wish, Princess." Pidge said with a playful half-bow. It wasn't quite as lightly as she might normally have said it, but it was getting there.

Allura giggled and shifted over a little in her big bed, and Pidge hummed, then kicked off her shoes and crawled up to stretch out beside her Princess. Allura traced a warm, callused fingertip over Pidge's face, and she closed her eyes for a moment.

Allura kissed her softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I truly thought it was the only way." she whispered against Pidge's cheek.

Pidge's eyes snapped open. "I refuse for that _ever_ to be the only way." she said fiercely, lacing her fingers through Allura's and gripping hard. Allura squeezed back, and Pidge leaned forward and kissed her, a little less gently. "We're stronger together, always. _All of us_."

"We are." Allura agreed with a slanted smile, and sighed, lying back against her pillows.

Pidge curled close, stroking her hair, and Allura smiled slightly, closing her eyes. She looked exhausted. Pidge kissed Allura's temple. "Rest, Princess. I'll stay here." she promised.


End file.
